L'amour, c'est compliquer
by AlvitanyFanatic
Summary: Alvin et Brittany on toujours eux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis leur plus jeunes âges mais quand ils se décident enfin à avoir une relation, ils ne savent pas du tout comment réagir ensembles. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et à se réconcilier. Même si tout le monde autour leur dit que ça ne marchera jamais entre eux, ils continuent malgré ça.Vont-il tenir le coup ?


**Lundi 14 janvier: Los Angeles: 18 heures 47.**

Brittany * énerver *: Tu te fous de moi là ?

Alvin * clate de rire*: Ouais.

Brittany : Putain... Alvin t'es chient ! J'y ai cru moi.

Alvin *sourire moqueur*: C'est ça qui est drôle.

Brittany: Non c'est pas drôle. Rend mon portable.

Alvin: Oh mais non je jouais au jeu.

Brittany: Rend le moi puisque tu t'amuse à me faire croire qu'il est cassé ...

Alvin *marmonne *: Pas d'humour.

Alvin lui rendit le téléphone. Jeannette qui faisait ses devoirs à table, regarda Alvin et Brittany désespérer.

Jeanette: Vous pouvez au moins une fois dans votre vie arrêter de vous disputer. ça serait génial.

Eleanor : Oui... J'avoue, c'est lourd à la fin.

Alvin: C'est pas moi. C'est elle, elle n'a pas d'humour.

Brittany : En même temps tu n'est pas drôle.

Alvin: Bien sûre que si. Mais toi ta un balai dans les fesses.

Brittany : Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Jeannette roula des yeux désespérer. Elle tenta de se concentrer dans ces devoirs.

Dave *arriva*: Stop vous deux. Alvin si tu allais faire tes devoirs à la place de faire l'imbécile. Brittany la même chose.

Brittany/Alvin: Okkk.

Simon: Vous avez un point commun vous parlez en même temps.

Alvin lança un regard noir à son frère, puis il partit dans sa chambre. Brittany alla dans la sienne. Elle s'assit à son bureau et regarda son cours de mathématiques . Alvin soupira il s'assit sur son bureau et fixa avec ennuis son exercice de français. Il hésita puis attrapa son portable et écrivit un SMS à Brittany.

**De Alvin :**

_Tu peux m'aider pour le français? Pleaaase._

**De Brittany :**

_Pourquoi je ferais ça?_

**De Alvin :**

_Parce que je suis ton ami ;)_

**De Brittany :**

_Non. T'es pas mon ami._

Cette phrase blessa Alvin. Il soupira et répondit.

**De Alvin:**

_Bon ok._

Alvin jeta son portable sur son lit. Il prit son stylo et réfléchis. Il fit un bond en sentant des bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

Brittany *murmure *: C'est que moi.

Alvin: Qu'est ce que tu fait?

Brittany *sourit*: Je viens t'aider.

Alvin: Oh...*sourit* euh merci.

Brittany : T'es mon ami au faite.

Alvin : Ah tant mieux...

Brittany: Si je t'aide. Tu m'aide au math, parce que t'es fort à ça toi.

Alvin: Ok D'acc.

Brittany: Tu me fait une place.

Alvin se décala un peu laissant de la place à Brittany pour s'assoir.

Brittany : Merci.

Brittany commença à expliquer le cours à Alvin, mais celui ci n'écoutait déjà plus, il la dévisagé . Il adorait, ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, la façon dont elle replacer ces cheveux derrière son oreille. Il aimait ses yeux bleus... La façon dont elle souriait, dont elle parlait. Il aimait son caractère quand elle s'énerver, mais aussi sa joie quand elle s'achetait quelques choses de nouveau. Pourquoi il adorait tous ça ? Il était pas amoureux d'elle? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, c'était purement impossible. Brittany tourna la tête vers Alvin.

Brittany: Alvin?

Alvin sortit de sa transe il regarda son cours de français légèrement gêné.

Brittany: Pourquoi tu me regarder comme ça?

Alvin: Pour rien...

Brittany: J'ai un truc dans les cheveux?

Alvin: Non tu n'as rien.

Brittany: T'es sûre? J'ai pas de poussière ou...

Alvin *la fixe *: Brittany... Tu n'as rien dans les cheveux... T'es parfaite.

Brittany *rougit*: Ouah... C'est bien toi Alvin?

Alvin: Oui pourquoi?

Brittany : Tu viens de me complimenter.

Alvin *gêner *: Ah euh..j'ai pas fait gaffe...tu peux me re expliquer le cours j'ai pas compris?

Brittany : Ouais bien sûre.

Brittany regarda Alvin encore surpris. Puis elle lui expliqua le cours. Alvin compris enfin, il la remercia. On toqua à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Alvin et Brittany. Brittany se leva brusquement de la chaise. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jeannette.

Jeannette: On va à table Alvin... *remarque Brittany* Tu fais quoi dans sa chambre?

Brittany *croise les bras*: Je l'aide pour son devoir... Maintenant c'est lui qui doit m'aider.

Jeannette *surprise *: Ah ok...bon vous venez.

Alvin: Oui.

Alvin se leva de sa chaise, il regarda Brittany.

Alvin: C'est moi en face de la télé .

Brittany: Ah non c'est moi. En plus y a secret story ce soir.

Alvin: C'est nul..

Brittany : Pff... C'est mieux que ton truc de voitures.

Alvin: Le premier en bas, il est en face de la télé .

Alvin partit en courant, Brittany le suivit.

Jeannette *roule des yeux*: Gamins...

Jeannette descendit au salon aussi. Alvin et Brittany se disputait encore, parce que Brittany disait qu'Alvin avait triché .

Dave *désespérer *: Bon Brittany-Alvin stop là. C'est Jeannette qui s'assoit en face de la télé .

Brittany: Mais y a ma série...

Alvin *croise les bras*: Elle est nul ta série.

Brittany: Elle est mieux que toi en tous cas.

Alvin allait dire quelques chose, mais Dave les interrompit.

Dave: J'ai dis stop.

Alvin/Brittany: Pardon.

Théodore *rigole*: Ils parlent en même temps.

Alvin *marmonne *: Tait toi...

Alvin et Brittany s'assirent à table, ainsi que Jeannette. Ils mangèrent tranquillement.


End file.
